User blog:Lazarus Jack/a little story
once upon a time there was a boy he had a loving mother and father older brother and younger sister they lived happily untill the boy turned 14 then one day something changed. slowly day by day everyone else in the family became angry, bitter, and spiteful. each day for 2 years this went on slowly getting worse and worse. the boy feeling abandoned turned to his friends and for a time he was happy. untill one day he came home and his entire family was home even his granparents and aunts and uncles. He couldnt believe what he saw and he was overjoyed that they were there to see him. little did the boy know that it was an intervention, they sat him down and gave him an ultimatum, either "Clean up your act, or you are no longer my son" the father yelled at him. The boy was confused. he did well in school he had never touched a drug in his life and suddenly his family turned on him. He tried and tried to explain but they were having none of it. everyone turned on him, and soon he was kicked from his own home, family refused to talk to him and the boy was lost. he lived on the streets for a few months untill a childhood friend took him in. and the boy was finally a little happy. the boy went to school and fell in love, and the boy was happy the boy got a car and a job, and he was happy. all seemed to be going well untill one day he got into a major accident on his way to work. totaled his car and lost his job in the comming weeks. little did he know that his girlfriend had also been cheating on him for months with his best friend, and he wouldnt know for many more months. but the boy got up and got back out there, got a new car and a new job and he was happy. but each time the boy was happy something happened. always kicked back down in some way and alwways getting back up. He was an inspiration to his friends, a beacon of hope. People would come to him for advice on life and love. never once stopping to think of helping the boy. they all left him as soon as they showed up. this went on for years and in that time many things happened to the boy, he found love and lost it many a time. he was rich and broke many a time. he had friends and then none at many a time. but throught it all the boy would stand, firm as a rock to make it through life always keeping in mind "it can never get worse, i can always do better, i can make my own happiness" and each time he fell those words made him strong, but each time it lost its meaning just a bit. and each time he bagan to have doubts, small at first untill one day they grew into a tsunami of grief and torment, but there he stood, still stone faced as ever a shining beacon in the storm. but inwardly he was dying always hoping for someone to stand by his side in this storm. but nobody would ever come. he never would show his true heart to anyone who wouldnt come close enough. he knew from experiance that if he did than them leaving him would only make the blow harder for him to stand there never a tear from his eye or a frown on his face. so he stood there, wearing that smile which was now a mask of his true self from all the years of termoil he had been through. every broken bone, breakup, lost job, and lost friend. but nobody ever came to his side, to his aid in his time of need even when the boy called out for help, crying and begging for someone to please just be there for him they spat in his mouth and looked at him as if he had seen god and punched him in the dick. the boy....always alone began to hide in that storm, his light slowly dimming as he lost everyone around him. dying more and more inside untill one day he died. he stood in the heavenly glow and tought to himself....."finally im done, ive nothing left to lose. nobody left to worry about, and i can finally stop being everyone elses cure." as he baithed in the warm glow and awaited judgment he awoke in a hospital. his only remaining freind by his side and nobody else. the boy asked what had happened and he was told everything, he had died for a moment but was revived. the boy asked of his family and old friends, but he was more alone now then ever. nobody came to his side, in his hour of most dire need, nobody had come. Only one person had come and that was his oldest freind, whom he had known his whole life. the one person who was always there weather he knew it or not. and the boy cried at this, realizing he had been such a fool to not see it. and the boy went home with his friend and was happy. the boy suffered slightly over the coming year, but in the end he was happy. he got a well paying job, had a beautiful woman in his life and his best friend in the entire world at his side. and life was good.....untill one day he lost his job. the boy shrugged it off, nothing to it he said "ill get another" but he couldnt, it bothered him but only slightly. untill weeks later when he lost his car, the boy now slightly upset and worried turned to his friend in his hour of need and took solice that it would all blow over untill days later he lost his girl. again brought down but not by much it all bagan to weigh on him. but he kept that smile on his face still.......but...several days later his best friend in the entire world......the one person he trusted 1560000% turned on him. The man not only stole his girl days before hand but kicked him from his home and broke his very spirit for good. Category:Blog posts